gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Scheelite
Scheelite is the fusion of Ruby, Pearl, Amethyst and Ice. Appearance Scheelite has soft orange skin, plump lips, and rounded light orange cream hair. She has a thick muscular build, similar to that of a bodybuilder or weight lifter. She has a large chest and relatively small hips. She has two sets of eyes, both with orange irises and black pupils. She has six muscular arms. Her gemstones are embedded in her forehead, the center of her chest, her upper left palm, and her sternum. Debut She wears a quad-colored tight-fitting bodysuit, with an inverted orange triangle near the neckline, a cream border, with the lowest section in the shape resembling a star, and a light orange cream section filling the rest of her upper half. Her leggings are orange and split off into a lighter orange, and then light yellow with dark orange highlights on her toe tips. Current She wears a multicolored orange bodysuit with a rounded neckline with patter in the shape of a rounded faded orange Y. Around said why is filled in with white. She wears a cream waistband that separates off a faded orange section. On her uppermost arms, she wears faded orange armbands with bright yellow stars. Her leggings are chocolate brown with four-pointed orange stars on the knees. Her leggings have orange and orange and orange cream bordering, which cuts her leggings off at the calf. She wears cream yellow flats. Personality Pearl's features are kinda drowned out by Amethyst and Ruby's qualities, similar to Sugilite. It's only because Ice is in the mix that she's a not a complete lunkhead like Sugilite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150548679222/ Scheelite has a bit of a superhero complex but with some quirk and hidden insecurities. She is always showing off, trying to look cool, and save the day. She authentically wants to help out where possible but she hides her insecurities by looking and sounding like a noble superhero, as suggested by a follower.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/154197170847/ Abilities Scheelite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Sapphire, they form Rainbow Fluorite (formerly Parisite). * When fused with Sapphire and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Sapphire and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Sapphire and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Sapphire and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Sapphire and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Sapphire, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Sapphire, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Sapphire, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Archery Proficiency: Scheelite has great skill wielding Opal's bow. ** Gem Bubbling Arrows: These arrows form an alarm which can cause a large explosion which emits a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts that Pearl's spear is capable of. Gems that are pierced by these arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. ** Multi-Shot Arrows: These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously. ** Ice Arrows: Scheelite can shoot ice arrows, combining Opal's archery proficiency and Ice's cryokinesis. ** Fire Arrows: Scheelite can also shoot fire arrows, combining Opal's archery proficiency and Ruby's thermokinesis.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/140123015472/ Unique Abilities * Electrokinesis: Scheelite can combine her pyrokinesis and cryokinesis to make electricity. ** Electric Punch: She can make a electric punch using her electrokinesis, as suggested by a follower. * Cryokinesis: Scheelite has control over Ice's ability to control and create ice and snow. * Thermokinesis: Scheelite can increase her core temperature, an ability inherited from Ruby. Gemology Gemstone Information * Scheelite promotes timely responses, punctuality, connected thoughts, direction. * It's an astral travel stone, allowing one to define the destination, prior or during astral travel. * Scheelite can also be used in aligning the seven chakras and for organizing the inner self, promoting an integration of the personality with the higher self. * Named after Karl Wilhelm Scheele a Swedish chemist, Scheelite is a calcium tungstate mineral. * Well-formed crystals are sought by collectors and are occasionally fashioned into gemstones when suitably free of flaws. * Its colors include golden yellow, brownish green to dark brown, pinkish to reddish gray, and colorless. Gemstones Gallery Opal and Cinnabar fusion dance.png|Opal and Cinnabar fusing. CfPsWbKWwAA2t2C.png|Scheelite using her bow. tumblr ohuf3l32to1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Scheelite's size comparison with her component Gems. References Category:Crystal Gems Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z